


The Ways We Break Our Hearts

by Janie94



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jakub, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arranged Marriage, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Robert, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, alpha!thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: During a battle between the Red and the White Kingdom, the former's Alpha leader Thomas is lured into a trap by the White King Jakub and taken hostage. Robert, the Omega who is betrothed to Thomas, comes into the camp that night to bargain for his lover's freedom...
Relationships: Jakub Błaszczykowski/Robert Lewandowski, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robert Lewandowski/Thomas Müller
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	The Ways We Break Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if and when I will continue this story, right now it's just an idea in my head that wouldn't leave me alone.  
And I have been longing to write a Robert/Kuba story again. This idea suited my mood perfectly, I hope someone will like it.  
This is just a prologue, so there is not much happening yet - I'm just testing the feel of this story. Please be aware that there will be two, possibly three more relationships that I haven't tagged yet.

**The Ways We Break Our Hearts**

**Prologue**

The sound of booming thunder made the earth quake, the lightning strike momentarily illuminating the black night in Warsaw’s streets. The storm waging outside was so strong that the usually so busy city was empty, everyone sitting around the fires in their homes or trying to find sleep in their beds.

On the mountain behind the city the impressive towers of the White Castle were rising up to the sky, a monument to withstand time. This was the home of the White King and his family, the heart of the kingdom.

Some rooms were still lit despite the late hour but the figure behind the window of the largest tower was hiding in the shadows.

Jakub Błaszczykowski preferred the solitude of darkness right now.

There was a candle set on the table beside him but it had burned down almost two hours ago and he hadn’t bothered to get up for a new one. What was the point of that anyway?

Another candle wasted, another night wasted.

He had known it even before he had seen the cloaked figure riding towards the castle, soaking from the rain that had been pouring down for hours. He had known the answer to his unspoken question even before there was a knock on the door and said man – now without his coat – came inside his chambers, eyes full of sorrow.

Łukasz was his closest friend since they had been young adolescents training together. He was a nobleman of course but one of the few who didn’t wear arrogance like it was a virtue and it had earned him a place among Jakub’s close circle of confidents. There was no one else Jakub would have trusted with the task that had cost them many, many nights of sleep now.

“No one?” he asked simply, his heart almost numb. He had resigned himself to the terrible truth months ago when the court’s official searches had turned out unsuccessful.

Łukasz shook his head. “I have been at the outer rims of our kingdom and even visited the outcast families. There is no noble Omega left in the White Kingdom, my friend.”

Jakub closed his eyes for a long moment. Łukasz had been his last hope and Jakub had clung to it like a dying man, hoping that the records they kept of all noble families were incomplete. A spark of hope that had burnt out now like the candle beside him.

“So this is it. The end of the royal dynasty, the end of the White Kingdom.”

Łukasz raised his hand as though he wanted to touch Jakub’s shoulder in comfort but then changed his mind, slowly letting it drop back to his side. “There are other ways. The law doesn’t forbid the king to marry a nobleman regardless of his second gender. You could still marry a noble Beta and have heirs with a common Omega.”

Jakub turned his face away in disgust. “I would betray them all then. My Beta mate for cheating on them, the Omega siring my children and thereby giving up all hope of ever finding a mate for themselves. And my bastard children who would be treated as scum regardless of the fact that they would be the rightful heirs to the throne. No, Łukasz, I know you are just trying to help but this is not an option for me.”

Łukasz nodded. “I didn’t think it was, Your Highness.”

The change in address wasn’t lost on Jakub and he took in his friend’s hunched shoulders and his downcast eyes. “You know that I would marry you if it was possible, don’t you? You are my closest friend and I would much prefer you by my side than some weak Omega. But you are a Beta and unable to provide me with heirs.”

Łukasz finally looked up. “Yes, I know. I am honored that you still feel that way about me but as you said, this cannot be. You need a noble Omega as your mate.”

Jakub returned to stare out into the dark night. “And that is my doom.”

***

“Owe!” Thomas cried out when he lost his balance and found himself on the ground, arms twisted firmly behind his back.

“And you are dead again,” a voice as soft as velvet whispered into his ear. Heat surged through the Alpha’s body as he became aware of their positions and he could feel his cock hardening in his tight leather pants.

The man pressing him down chuckled amusedly. “I can smell your desire for me, my mate. What a pity that you can’t act on it for another two months.”

Thomas growled in frustration. “Then stop teasing me, Omega! Otherwise I might forget myself and claim you right here in the dust of the training ground.”

A third voice interrupted them. “Well, then it’s a good thing that I am here to act as Robert’s chaperone, isn’t it?”

The Red General stalked towards them, amusement at war with disapproval in his bright blue eyes. Manuel was one of their most skilled warriors, ruthless on the battlefield but in their sheltered home he was the kindest Alpha imaginable, a force of calmness and reason. And he was Thomas’ oldest friend – as well as his former betrothed.

Determining a child’s second gender was usually easy but mistakes could happen sometimes like it had been the case with them. His unusual calming scent and his submissive behavior had led the healers to believe that Manuel must be an Omega and when Thomas had been born, both of them had been promised to each other, intended to get married when Thomas would turn eighteen and thereby legal of age. It had come as quite a shock to the entire court when a thirteen year old Manuel had suddenly been struck with a rut one fateful morning and their respective parents had been forced to tell him and ten year old Thomas why it was suddenly not acceptable any longer for them to share a room.

Thomas still blushed whenever he thought back to that awkward conversation involving knotting and sex.

But he and Manuel had stayed inseparable friends even though the blond’s destiny had changed from becoming the king’s mate to becoming the strongest general their army had ever had.

Even though he was still unmated, he was the only Alpha Thomas ever let close to Robert, even when the Omega was in heat. The king and his betrothed were meant to stay pure until their wedding night, meaning that Thomas could never be close to Robert during his heats or risk destroying their shared future.

Manuel however had always been able to stay in control and stayed with Robert during that straining time, of course people would start whispering. Thomas knew better than to believe them and he was just happy that his beloved didn’t have to suffer alone.

Right now Robert was close to going into heat, it was only a matter of one or two more weeks. His last heat that he would have to spend apart from Thomas. The thought made the Alpha smile and not for the first time he wished their wedding day would come sooner.

Robert was their strongest warrior, a path uncommon for Omegas even here in the Red Kingdom and though Thomas had desired him for years, he had never thought it likely that Robert would be willing to take on the duties of a king’s mate for him.

Ten months ago Thomas had finally dared to ask for Robert’s hand in marriage and they had been betrothed ever since. It felt like a lifetime ago and now Thomas couldn’t imagine having anyone else by his side.

Robert finally let up, getting back onto his feet as gracefully as he always did and he offered his hand to help Thomas up. “I’m starting to think you are letting me win on purpose.”

Thomas failed to hide his grin. “Don’t act dumb. You know you are the best warrior in the entire Red Army.”

Robert’s eyes lit up at the compliment. “And here I was thinking it was just my upcoming heat affecting you.”

That wasn’t a lie though. It wasn’t enough yet to count as an excuse but Robert’s scent had become sweeter over the past few days. The handsome Omega usually went into heat four times a year and until they announced their betrothal Thomas had been forced to watch with jealousy boiling strong in his guts how all Alphas in proximity would fall over their feet in their attempts to get Robert’s attention.

Not that Thomas didn’t understand, Robert was already attractive on a regular day but with the pheromones of heat surrounding him like a cloud…

But Robert was his and his alone!

Manuel cleared his throat and stepped between them, offering his arm for Robert to take. “As I see it, practice is over. And you promised me you would let me lead you back to your quarters afterwards.”

Robert sighed but he took the older Alpha’s arm. “Do we have to? I will already be holed up there for the five days of my heat. I would rather use the remaining days of freedom to the fullest.”

Manuel’s lips twitched. “I understand your reservations, Robert but if I allowed you that, I would have to hire several bodyguards to protect you from any Alpha roaming the streets. And then I would have to worry about one of these bodyguards losing control too, so you see where I am going with this?”

Robert snorted. “You are exaggerating, Manu, as usual. There are lots of Omegas walking the streets and giving off pre-heat pheromones. Not to mention all those very much ‘in heat’ Omegas inside the brothels, most Alphas still manage to do fine around them and not tear their clothes off right away.”

Thomas growled loudly, the mere thought of any vile Alpha laying a single finger on his Omega making his vision go red. “But ‘most Alphas’ is not good enough for me. You are wrong if you think I would ever let any man get near you when you are giving off ‘please fuck me’ vibes!”

He knew he had gone too far even before he saw Robert jerking at his crude words. He winced and dropped his head in shame. “I apologize, that was out of line.”

Robert gave him a long look before stepping forward and pulling him into a hug. “Yes, it was. But I understand your feelings even if you are acting like a stupid, possessive Alpha prick.” He tilted his face towards him and the next moment they were kissing softly.

The anger, shame and jealousy vanished immediately from Thomas’ heart, replaced by all-consuming love for his mate and he opened his mouth to return the kiss, raising one hand to touch the soft skin of his Omega’s unmarred throat.

“I love you, my Omega,” he whispered when he pulled back, gazing down into hooded cerulean eyes. It still struck him how beautiful his future mate was. Not in the classical Omega sense, Robert had the looks of an impressive Alpha to be honest but still.

Robert was of such breathtaking beauty, Thomas didn’t have any doubt that other kings would wage wars to get their hands on him. Instead Thomas had been gifted with his willing surrender by the Gods and he had every intention of cherishing this gift forever.

Robert smiled at his softly spoken words and his hard body melted happily against Thomas’ frame. “And I love you, my Alpha. My mate.”

Thomas kissed him again, his cock twitching at their proximity and the feel of Robert’s tongue claiming his mouth again. He so yearned to make this Omega his for everyone to see but it wasn’t time yet.

“Gods, you are killing me!” he complained lighthearted against Robert’s lips and he didn’t try to hide his desire straining his pants.

Robert chuckled. “You could come into bed with me and I could let you feel my hand again.”  
Both of them ignored the choked sound coming from the Alpha still standing a few feet away.

It had been a few weeks since the pair had last pleasured each other that intimately because Thomas honestly feared he would get addicted to his mate – the sounds he was making, the feel of his naked body, the scent of his arousal clouding Thomas’ mind.

But there were only a few days left until Thomas would return to their battle against the White Kingdom and the thought of spending several weeks far away from the castle and his beloved Omega made the choice easy.

“Hm, I think I would like that,” Thomas replied innocently. Then he raised his voice. “Manu, do you mind if I will be the one escorting His Grace to his quarters?”

Manuel exhaled in relief. “Not at all, my King.” Neither of them watched the tall Alpha hastily making his exit.

Robert smiled. “I’m not ‘His Grace’ yet, you know? You and I won’t be married for another two months.”

Thomas growled possessively. “You are my mate though and everyone knows that. If another man so much as looks at you for a second too long, I will have them hanged.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “Now you are being dramatic.”

Thomas chuckled. “I know but can you blame me? Our people love you, they are already calling you the Red Omega and worshipping the ground you walk upon.”

He apparently couldn’t quite hide his jealousy because Robert’s gaze softened. “I only have eyes for you, Thomas. You are my life and I will look out for you until the day I die.”

The words settled happily in Thomas’ heart and he captured the Omega’s lips with his own once again. Their kiss was harder and more demanding this time, fueled by passion and desire.

“Your chambers,” Thomas demanded, his words almost getting swallowed by the hot mouth upon his own. “Now!”

Robert moved immediately, steering them into the direction of the southern wing where his chambers were located. Despite their refusal to part for more than a quick inhale of air every now and then, it must have been less than ten minutes until they reached the doors leading to Robert’s rooms yet it felt like an eternity.

They were both hard and aching by that time and Thomas let out an impatient growl when he could finally get his betrothed out of his annoying clothes, the Omega mirroring him until they were naked on the bed.

He pushed his Omega down onto the bed, climbing on top of him as he dropped his head to the side of Robert’s neck where soon his mark would be visible.

“You’re mine!” Thomas repeated for the umpteenth time, inhaling the sweet scent of his lover.

Robert’s hand was at the back of his neck and pushing his face even closer, encouraging him to lick and suck at the skin. “Yours, my Alpha, always yours.”

Thomas cried out when he felt elegant fingers sneaking between their bodies and wrapping around his hard length. The scent of Robert’s sweet slick was getting stronger by the minute and Thomas moaned ardently, letting his own fingers dip down towards the secret core of his beautiful mate.

Thomas was always careful not to push his fingers past the ring of muscles but Robert was always so responsive that he was leaking slick just from feeling the Alpha’s fingers stroking along his entrance. This time was no different and all it needed was Thomas’ fingers pressing against his hole until Robert came with a silent scream, his body going rigid while he spurted his seed against the Alpha’s hand.

His hand around Thomas’s cock tightened briefly during his climax before he loosened it again and the Alpha followed him with a hoarse sob, shooting his release between their bellies and marking them both while his knots was growing under Robert’s clever fingertips.

Then he collapsed from exhaustion, a tired smile spreading on his face when Robert turned them to the side and let him snuggle against the Omega’s broad chest.

The comforting scent of his mate had lulled him to sleep even before Robert had stood up to clean them both of the traces their coupling had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos, feedback is what keeps us authors motivated. :-)


End file.
